Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) Part 3.
Here is part of Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Silver Fish as Diesel *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt *The Kids as Children's Marching Band *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Martin *Budgie as Harold *Montana as Gordon (mentioned) *Harry Hogwarts as James (mentioned) *Timothy as Harvey (mentioned) *Tillie as Emily (mentioned) *Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Narrator: The lighthouse's light still beamed over the waters to help those to the Island. (the lighthouse's light becomes smashed) Oh no! The lighthouse's light had been smashed. Now no boats would come safely to the Island for the Festival? We needed a really useful engine to help out. Oh dear. Casey and Tootle were working hard along their branchline. (Tootle puffs along, hauling some foolish freight cars and Katy Caboose) But there was every kind of problem. *Tootle: Oh dear. Oh dear. (stops for a rest and drinks a bottle of water) Oh my. Montana's hill is so tiring. *Troublesome Trucks: (laugh) Tootle, are you out of breath already? Tootle, Tootle, can't pull some cars. Tootle, Tootle, can't go far. (laugh again) *Rocko: Silence! You are distracting me. And behave yourselves and don't laugh about Tootle. *Troublesome Trucks: Well, we are being so helpful after all. *Rocko: See what harm can do, Tootle? Don't listen to the cars, Tootle. *Tootle: (puffs onward) Here we go. (stops) Whoa! What is that?! Oh, I'm sorry. I nearly ran over you. (sees some sheep on the line) *Rocko: The sheep are asleep on the tracks. *Tootle: (blows his whistle) Excuse me, Sheep. Will you kindly get off of the tracks? (blows his whistle so many times that the sheep wake up and get out of the way) *Sheep: Why certainly. Yes. Of course. (get out of the way and off the tracks) *Tootle and Rocko: Hi Casey! *Casey Jr: Hi Tootle. What's up? I'm so glad I finally caught up to you. Such a busy day, isn't it? (arrives, bringing his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) *Rocko: Yeah, we've been busy too. *Tootle: There were sheep on the line and I whistled to make them get out of the way. *Casey Jr: Bust my buffers! What some terrible freight cars. *Rocko: Right, Casey. *Narrator: Yeah. Bickering was not useful and helpful at all. *Thomas Bandicoot: We'll meet you there, Tootle. (Tootle puffs away, taking the freight cars and caboose with him) We're all ready, guys. *Tootle: (puffs) Great. *Casey Jr: Yes indeed. It's great to be an engine. (puffs onward down the line) *Oh yes, it's great To be an engine *And go steaming along, *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *All the people waving *As you speed along. *Puff puff puffing along *All day. *We're all so proud to be *Famous engines *And travel through the countryside. *We're always brave when *There are hills to climb. *No mountain is too high! *Oh yes it's great *To be an engine *As you're steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *Fly along the rails as *Your wheels go round *Whiz whiz whizzing around *All day. *It doesn't matter *Come rain or shine. *There are always things *For us to do. *And in the cold cold *Wintertime, *We're ready. *When you light the fire *And stoke the boiler *And we'll be there for you! *Oh yes it's great *To be an engine *As you're steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *Feel the wind around you *As you push along. *Puff puff puffing along *All day. *Oh yes it's great *To be an engine *And go steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *All the people waving *As you speed along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping and *Puff puff puffing and *Steam around all day! *(trumpets playing) *Casey Jr: Did you hear that?! *Thomas Bandicoot: Yes, Casey. (trumpets playing loudly) Look, Casey. Over there. (points to the Brass Band as he and Casey look at the Brass Band, who are playing some trumpets) *Band Player 1: The storm was blowing so hard that it blew everything and clogged up our trumpets. *Band Player 2: Hey, Casey, please help us. Please get our instruments fixed up. *Band Player 3: Please, Casey. (the trumpets play terribly) *Casey Jr: Oh dear. I know what you mean. (the trumpets play terribly again) That's a terrible racket. *Narrator: Casey didn't know to do. If he didn't get to the engine yards, Emelius Browne would not be pleased. The Brass Band was so upset. Casey decleared that he had to help them first. *Casey Jr: Cheer up. I can get the instruments fixed up for you. (the brass band cheer and blow their trumpets again) I know a song that might cheer you up. These are the sounds that the engines make and I'm an engine and I can make the best sounds. *Brass Band: Start up! (the song gets started up) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TTTE spoofs